Hors-Séries !
by Wylfy Woolf
Summary: Pourquoi Maxence ? Pourquoi Naraku ? Pourquoi Chat ? Pourquoi Cookies ? Vous aussi vous vous posez ces questions ! Et bien voici les réponse à ces question dans ces Hors-Séries ! Hors-Séries ! hors-séries...
1. Hors-Série 1 !

**_Salut tout le monde ! Ici je vais poster des choses... ouais des choses sur Maxence et Naraku leurs histoires de touts les jours, leur vie quotidienne quoi !_**

 ** _J'espère_** ** _que vous allez aimé ! Parce que je dois bien dire mais je me suis complètement amusé pour écrire touts mes Hors-Séries ! Ce sont un peu mes trésors en faite... C'est chelou ce que je viens de dire... Bof, pas grave._**

 ** _Sinon, bonne lecture !_**

Hors-Série n°1 :

Je regarde fixement cette chose tant désiré, mais cet homme c'est placé juste devant. Ce stupide garde du corps qui ne pourrait sauver sa vie même si il y avait une sortie de secoure derrière lui... Pitoyable. C'est pour cela, que moi, j'aurais placer un loup de garde. J'adore les loups ! Ils sont tellement marrant ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à sa ! En ce moment je dois me demander si j'entre par la force en tuant tout le monde ou si j'entre en mode ninja. Quel choix difficile... Mais c'est bon, j'ai choisis ! J'y vais en mode NINJA ! Il ne verra rien venir, cette homme qui ose dire qu'il aime ce trésor ! Il ne sait pas à quel point cet objet est inestimable ! Pour moi en tout cas. C'est vrai sa ! Peut-être que les gens ne s'y intéresse pas ! Naaaan, je me fait des idées.

Je ricane sinistrement et descend du toit de l'immeuble sur lequel j'étais perché et entre dans l'hôtel quatre étoile en face comme si j'étais un client, les gardes ne me jette même pas un coup d'œil. Je serais blessée si je ne m'amusais pas autant. Cet hôtel est tout nouveau, bien côté mais par contre, le nom de merde qu'il a ! Qui appelle un hôtel de luxe Macirane ? Nan mais vraiment, certains gens sont con. Je me dirige vers un ascenseur ouvert avec deux hommes à l'intérieur et appuis sur le bouton du quatrième étage.

XOXOXOXO

Les portes s'ouvre et je suis le seul à sortir, tant mieux pour moi. Je regarde dans le couloir si il y a quelqu'un et... Personne ! Je commence à me diriger vers la chambre 453 et regarde une montre accroché au mur, 15h47, il faut que je me magne, et fisa ! (Naraku : Pourquoi il y a une montre au mur ? Moi : Je voulais quelque chose d'original ! Naraku : Aaaaaaaaah, Ok.) Je m'arrête devant la bonne porte et essaye de l'ouvrir, mais elle est fermé. Pas du tout découragée, je sors des crochets de mes bottes et crochète la porte qui s'ouvre tout de suite. Je suis trop fort ! Je jette un coup d'œil et BINGO ! J'ai trouvé la bonne chambre ! En même temps j'ai vus le numéro de la chambre sur la clé posé sur la table basse...

Je regarde mieux l'intérieur et vois le garde dos à moi qui fait quelque chose avec la télé, qui d'après moi ne marche pas. Je me glisse dans la chambre et me cache derrière le canapé à ma droite. Je rejette un coup d'œil et revois le garde occupé avec la télé. Et voilà comment on fait pour rentrer incognito dans une chambre d'hôtel de luxe.

Je sort de ma cachette courbé et m'avance jusqu'à la table basse où se trouve mon Saint Graal. D'un geste vif je le récupère et disparais pour réapparaître sur mon toit et sautille comme un gamin en criant :

-Bien fait pour toi Marco Polo, j'ai volé ton cookie !

Je m'arrête immédiatement de sauté après cette phrase.

-...

-Il est pas mort Marco Polo ?! Mais alors, à qui ai-je volé ce cookie ?! Bof, j'men fous en faite.

XOXOXOXO

::Quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre d'hôtel ::

-NOOON ! MON COOKIE !

L'homme tomba au sol, en larme. Il se relève soudain et cria au ciel.

-JE TE VENGERAIS COOKIE ! JE TE VENGERAIS !

Après avoir crié cette phrase de toute son âme, il se tourna vers son garde du corps avec un regard meurtrier, le sentant ce dernier se retire tout doucement vers la porte entre-ouverte, pour tomber sur son employeur.

-Où crois tu aller ?

 _VoilàVoilà_

 ** _Alors, vous avez trouvez ça comment ? Moi ? J'adore touts mes Hors-Séries voyons !_**

 ** _Aller je vous laisse ! Bonne nuit !_**

 ** _La grande Wylfy Woolf ! (c'est moi)_**


	2. Hors-Série 2 !

_**Saluuuuuuuut, c'est moi ! Me revoilà pour vous jouer de mauvais tours ! Naaaaan je suis juste la pour poster le deuxième Hors-Série ! Vous êtes content hein ?**_

 _ **Alors, tous les OCs sont à moi, crée par moi, pour mes histoires, mes délires et tout ça.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse lire tranquille, à plus ! (On se revois en bas)**_

 _VoilàVoilà_

Hors-Séries n°2 :

-Salut ! T'es qui toi ?

-Je suis Max et toi ?

-Ravis de faire ta connaissance Maxence, je m'appelle Naraku.

-Ravis aussi de te rencontrer Naraku, mais je m'appelle Max et non Maxence.

-OK Maxence.

-NON !

-Quoi ?!

-Mon nom est Max, M.A.X. et non MAXENCE !

-Je sais, pourquoi tu t'énerve ? T'es bizarre...

-Je ne suis PAS BIZARRE ! C'est toi qui m'appelle Maxence.

-C'est normal tu t'appelle comme sa.

-NON ! Je m'appelle MAXENCE !

-C'est ce que je dis depuis tout à l'heure...

-Arrête ! Je m'appelle MAX !

-Mais tu a dit t'appeler Maxence... Tes con ?

-NON ! C'est de ta faute !

-Ma faute ?! Mais c'est toi qui dit que des conneries depuis tout à l'heure !

-Parce que tu m'embrouille !

-C'est gonflé de rejeter la faute sur les autres ! T'a mère n'a jamais dit que c'était malpolie ?

-Parce que tout est de TA faute. Et ne viens pas mêler ma mère à cette histoire !

-Tes pas sympa Maxence, tu n'arrête pas de me crier dessus... Moi je voulais juste faire ta connaissance...

-Tu m'emmerde, je pars ! Et c'est pas la peine de faire semblant d'être triste ça ne marche pas, surtout si tu fais un grand sourire ! Donc au revoir ! Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir !

-Bye bye Maxence !

-JE M'APPELLE MAX !

-Il était marrant, faut qu'on se revoit !

-NON, ON NE SE REVERRA PAS !

-Mais j'ai rien dit.

-NE ME MENT PAS, JE T'ENTEND !

-Whoaaaaaaaa, t'a une super audition !

-QU'ES QUE TU RACONTE ENCORE ?!

-Mais rien voyons ! Il faut absolument que je le revoie.

 _VoilàVoilà_

 **Alors, ça vous à plus ? Moi oui ! Comme d'hab en faite !**

 **Sinon, comment avez vous trouver la rencontre de Maxence et Naraku ? Drôle ? A plier de rire ? Extraordinaire ? Fantastique ? Plus que génialisime ?**

 **Ou alors c'était pas mal ? Bien ? Bof ? Autre chose ?**

 **En tout cas le fait que vous avez lus mon H-S me fais vraiment plaisir !**

 **Aller à la prochaine !**


	3. Hors-Série 3 !

**Salut tout le monde ! Ça fait un moment donc...**

 ***roulement de tambour***

 **Le troisième Hors-Série !**

 **Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai en tout 8 HS. Il faut juste que je poste (ce qui n'arrive pas souvent car j'oublie, j'ai la flemme, j'ai pas mon ordi quand j'y pense, etc...).**

 **Pour ceux qui sont intéresser, j'ai écris la suite de Max dans The Game il faut juste que je tape le chapitre sur mon ordi un jour et que je le poste un autre, ou peut-être le même jour qui sait.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _VoilàVoilà_

Hors-Séries n°3 :

POC

POC

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et les ferme aussitôt à cause de la lumière.

POC

POC

Je plis les yeux pour m'habituer à la luminosité et tape sur ce qui me semble être une main qui me dérange. Tout de suite, ce tapotement s'arrête...

POC

POC

...pour recommencer quelques secondes après. J'ouvre complètement les yeux et fixe d'un regard meurtrier la personne près de moi, et vois un homme avec un grand sourire amusé qui lui mange la moitié du visage.

-Na...Naraku ?!

-Oui ?

-Que fait-tu chez moi ?

-Je m'ennuyais.

-...

-Sinon, pourquoi tu est sortis en courant de ta salle de bains nu et hurlant ?

J'ouvris grand les yeux et me relève sur mes coudes pour voir que oui, je suis nu. Je rougis et me dépêche de caché mon intimité le plus possible avec mes mains. J'entends Naraku rire et sens mon visage chauffé encore plus. Je me lève en vitesse et court dans ma salle de bain m'habiller. Avant de me souvenir pourquoi je suis partis en courant et m'évanouis.

XOXOXOXO

J'entends un bruit sourd et me précipite dans la salle de bain pour voir la personne que je comptais ennuyé évanoui au sol. Je laisse mon regard dérivé dans la pièce et vois une petite araignée de la taille de mon poing devant le miroir face à la porte. Je fais le rapprochement et souris.

-Hoooooo ! Tu a peur des araignées ?

Je cache mon sourire avec ma main et passe à l'action. J'attrape l'araignée pour la poser juste devant le visage de ce malheureux et d'un claquement de doigt le réveille. Mon nouveau compagnon de jeux se réveille et hurle à pleins poumons en voyant cette petite arachnide. Voyant qu'il allait de nouveau tomber dans les pommes, je récupère l'araignée et la jette par la fenêtre que je viens d'ouvrir. Je la referme, me retourne et éclate de rire ne voulant plus m'en empêcher.

-POURQUOI RIT-TU ?!

-Ta...ta tête !

Je m'arrête de rire et lui lance un sourire éclatant.

-Je me suis bien amusée donc, à plus Maxence.

-Je m'appelle MAX !

-Tu ne voulais pas t'habiller ?

-MERDEUX !

 _VoilàVoilà_

 **J'espère que vous aimez, moi j'aime toujours !**

 **J'aime Maxence, il est amusant à emmerder, hehe.**

 **Bonne vie à tous et à la prochaine !**


End file.
